


The boy who taught him to love

by Corporal_Ackerman



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Ackerman/pseuds/Corporal_Ackerman
Summary: No one had expected what happened that dreadful day.





	The boy who taught him to love

The day had finally come. The day they had killed all the titans, and everyone was celebrating, yet Eren sat alone in his room, staring blankly at himself in the mirror. Their final mission still felt incomplete to him. "Every last titan..." He mumbled to himself, over and over until finally he realised; he was one of them.   
The brunet repeated the same thought over and over: what could he do? After a while of self-loathing, Eren stood and locked the door. He didn't want anyone to interrupt his plans. He walked over to the corner of the room where his blood covered gear laid on the floor, waiting to be cleaned by him. 'Levi would be so angry' he thought himself with a small laugh, 'someone else will have to do it.' With that, the boy held a blade to his throat with a shaking hand, a bitter laugh escaping his dry lips despite his tears. "Every...last...one..." He whispered to himself and in one quick motioned, dragged the blade across his throat and dropped to his knees as he watched his own blood soak his already stained clothing. His eyes slowly slid closed as he felt to the floor and laid lifelessly in a crimson pool. He knew he had done what was right.  
That night, Levi had gone to look for Eren, worrying about the younger male; he hadn't seen him all day. "Eren?" He asked as he knocked on the door, unaware of the scene that laid just behind it. He waited a few moments before he tried again, then again before he finally have up and tried to door. 'Locked' he thought to himself with his usual scowl and decided to open it himself. Moments later, the door was open and the man stood motionlessly, his eyes wide in shock. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Levi dropped to his knees with a grimace as blood splattered onto his perfectly white clothes, but he didn't care. He pulled the lifeless boy into his arms and sobbed as he held him, running his fingers through the blood soaked brown hair like he had many times before. "He can't be gone..You can't do this to me, Eren." He spoke, barely more than a whisper. After finding the strength to stand, he rushed his lover to the infirmary with the hopes that maybe he'd live. He was a titan shifter after all.   
After waiting many hours and refusing to sleep until he heard the news, Levi was turned away with little information on Eren's state. He knew they boy was dead, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.  
As the next few nights passed, Levi would do nothing but sit by the window and play the piano. Eren loved it when he'd do that; play their song, the song he had spent so much time writing for the boy. The older male couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall onto the keys and his playing stopped. He couldn't carry on. Eren was his all, he had nothing more to live for. Not after losing his friends and family so many times before. With a deep breath, Levi pulled his knife from his pocket and managed a sad smile. "I love you, Eren" He whispered for the first time, having never had the courage to admit it to the boy himself. "I'll be with you soon."  
He finished and held the knife firmly to his wrist. His final tears fell as he pushed the blade in deep, dragging it across his pale skin. He repeated his actions over and over again until he could barely feel his hands. The knife soon fell from his grip and his eyes closed, a warm feeling spreading through his cold body. He'd finally be happy again. He wouldn't have to live without Eren, without the boy who taught him to love again.


End file.
